


雨夜

by MiginoHikari



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiginoHikari/pseuds/MiginoHikari
Summary: 他在一个雨夜找到了他。（剧情发生时间：7fr后）
Relationships: jin kazama/hwoarang





	雨夜

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：文中角色并不属于我  
> 注意：jin kazama ←top  
> hwoarang ←bottom  
> 搬运之前在乐乎写的文章，此篇创于2018年8月  
> 其实是精分写手系列1  
> 希望有同好能喜欢，冷圈就抱团取暖吧，我会继续加油产出的（虽然速度并不快，但我会一直搞的

风间仁不禁想起了和花郎刚认识时的情景。  
前一秒还因为没有得到预期的胜利而赌气的小混混模样的青年，下一秒却从人群中脱出来像小尾巴一样追在自己的身后。  
「喂喂，别走啊，你叫什么名字。」  
没有停下。  
「要不要考虑来我这当二把手啊。」  
没有回答。  
「你之后还会来的吧?」  
「什么时候再打一场吧。」  
「下次我可是绝对会赢你的。」  
「…………」  
风间仁开始觉得自己在街边多管闲事的后果是确确实实的惹上了一个麻烦。  
「风间仁。」风间仁站住身回头想以第一句话的回答来堵回跟在后面的人接下来的滔滔不绝。  
不过很显然这个算盘并没打对。  
突然的回身，身后的脸庞险险的停在了离自己一尺左右距离的地方。  
「是麽，风间啊。以后多指教呐。」  
风间仁每次回想的时候都觉得，那天一定是个过于晴朗的天气，不然为什么身后青年的笑容被映的无比耀眼。  
「花郎，我的名字。好好记住哦。」  
而事实上风间仁也的确好好的记住了花郎，或者说在如果有一个本来就装扮的足够惹眼的人天天嚷着要不要打一架之类的话，还时不时的来你眼前晃，自来熟一口一个风间的叫着，大概想记不住也是件困难的事。  
甚至连风间仁还会经常佩服一下花郎的搜索能力，比如现在。  
和初次并不同的阴沉的天空，黄昏时分，再加上原本淅淅沥沥的雨似乎越下越大，街上的行人只有三三两两。  
打着伞的风间仁实在没忍住的回头撇了撇不远处的拐角，又气又想笑的觉得难道该夸奖那个笨蛋越来越沉得住气了麽。  
「出来。」  
「什么嘛这都被发现了。」躲在拐角后的人犹豫了两秒，虽然因为没出其不意把风间仁堵在家门口而有点不甘心的样子，但还是听话的走了出来。  
被雨淋湿的黑发比平常要自然的垂着，就连那一抹抢眼的红色也乖乖贴在额前，挡住了右眼。一滴滴从细发间落下的水珠顺着脸颊好看的轮廓滴落。  
似乎并没有因为被突然发现而感到任何不妥。花郎还是如往常一样的说着让风间仁并回答不过来的话。  
「所以说，你到底是搬到哪里了啊。」  
「你玩消失的频率是不是也太高了。」  
「喂喂，你总该不会真的把我拉黑了吧。」  
「…………」  
「不是告诉你不要找来了麽。」没有起伏的声音，仿佛不夹带多余的感情一样，只是简单的陈述着严肃的事实。  
而也就是这个语气多半都能点起花郎的怒火。  
「我做什么是我的事，跟你没关系！你不想看见我的话，我走就是了！」气到转过身已经迈出两步，本打算真的一走了之，但想想真就这样赌气走了，再见到这个家伙指不定要什么时候的花郎只是握紧着拳头，生生又这么背着身站住了。  
不想这么走掉。找来一趟很难的喂混蛋风间。花郎这么想着，觉得此刻的时间意外的漫长。空气凝固了一样，沉默压抑的让人难受。但此时要是当什么事都没有发生过，像往常一样接着打岔努力再把话挑起来绝对会显得更加难堪。或者说到底，一次次挑起话题也只能证明自己的确是喜欢风间仁那家伙，写在脸上那种喜欢。  
不过对方的态度似乎更像是的阴沉的天气，下一秒的反应也好，怎样看待自己也好，根本让人摸不透。  
雨一滴滴打在地上的声音越来越大，就像想冲刷掉这份恼人的安静。但花郎却感觉到头上的雨似乎停了。  
还没来得及看到头上出现的那只伞，湿漉漉的头发就被一只手胡乱的揉了揉，让花郎不禁怀疑自己是不是被风间那家伙当成了什么小型动物。  
「回去吧。」认输的口吻。  
被突然牵起的手腕，以及似乎没有来得及思考就已经挪动了的双脚。拒绝那个人的邀请，这种可能大概从没存在过。  
不过虽然是乖乖跟着走了，风间仁总觉得自己是牵着一个在闹别扭的小朋友。明显是还在闹脾气吧。大概像花郎这种吵闹惯了的人突然安静下来反而让人觉得更不适应。  
「再靠过来一点。」  
风间仁此时深刻的觉得对付这个花姓“小朋友”某种程度上却比作为格斗家参加铁拳大赛，作为三岛财阀的首领管理财阀的事务，甚至作为战争参战者还要难。  
即使拉住了手腕还是一副不情愿样子的被拖在身后,脸扭向一旁，故意不去看他。两个人就像站在伞的前后两角，极其别扭与艰难的走在路上。  
不过，其实也很难得见一面的吧。毕竟自己的确在一次次从花郎身边离开。  
「你干嘛突然停下啊！喂做什么啊！」并没有看前面的花郎在差点和转身的风间仁脸对脸撞上去前做了急刹，然而却被不知何时出现在腰边的手揽了过去。非常近的距离，近到风间仁能认真观察一番花郎突然被揽过来时脸上表情有趣的变化。  
「很辛苦吧？」连风间仁自己都觉得是完全没头没尾的话。  
「啊?」对面的人也是一脑袋的问号，完全没有听懂。  
很辛苦吧。  
这样不断的，一次次的，找来。  
现在也记忆犹新。大概几个月前吧，在某个天气同最初一样过于晴朗的日子里，中东不知名的地方。  
掩盖风尘仆仆的疲倦的是一张如第一次见面那天一样的笑脸。骑在机车上的人的那个回眸，风间仁想自己能铭记一辈子。  
「我终于找到你了。」  
甚至能想象到眼前的人足够头疼的到处查找着自己的消息，从铺满桌子的资料上打开地图，对着偌大地图上的小小一点露出胜利笑容的样子。  
终于麽。很辛苦吧。真抱歉呢。但还真是一点都不按套路出牌的惊喜呢。  
「一起回去吧。」风间仁也曾很想这样说，这样做。如果没有随后的追兵与其他麻烦的话。  
所以到底，没能一起回去。没保护好该保护的人。甚至没能回过头多看一眼他就做了逃兵。这恐怕能成为自己有史以来做过的第三件极度后悔的事吧。  
「没什么。」所以这次，一定要保护好才行啊。  
所幸身后本来就粗神经的人也并没有在意刚才那句奇怪的话而深究。  
「喂……你要保持这样的动作到什么时候。」揽着腰的手似乎还没有松开的迹象，过于贴近的距离让花郎甚至能感受到风间仁的呼吸。  
「伞不够大，忍耐一下吧。」虽然是义正言辞到让人无法拒绝的理由。可是。  
「可是这样我没法走路了喂！笨蛋风间！」  
总之经过妥协两人终于在一把伞里贴近的和谐共处。就像单纯只是雨天一起回家的普通恋人一样。  
「你那最近怎么样?有人去找你麻烦麽。」风间仁还是在意而忍不住的问了出来。虽然他和花郎的关系并不是人尽皆知的程度，但要想知道也并不是什么难事。  
毕竟对于他这样的众矢之的来说，正常人都应该知道危险然后避而远之，害怕着扯上一点关系引火烧身，但眼前却有个人偏偏喜欢往前凑，躲都躲不掉。就算风间仁自己主动的离开，也无济于事这种。  
「放心吧还是老样子。无论是挑战的，挑衅的，挑事的我都能轻易解决啦。」还是往常一样自信满满到有点骄傲的说辞。不过以花郎的实力倒也不算自吹自擂。  
怎么说就算在铁拳大赛上也是实力足够让对手头疼的角色，在街头还总带着一帮小弟，如果只把花郎当普通的街头小混混自然要吃大亏，这么想着风间仁也还能稍许安心，希望自己的仇家之类没有这么不长眼的去找这个人麻烦。  
碰到花郎的地方离风间仁所住的地方并不远，两个人走了一刻钟左右就到了风间仁现在所住的公寓。  
很普通的公寓，房间也一样，并没有摆什么多余的东西，除了工作用品之外大概和出租时的样子一模一样。  
花郎进门后本来是想做好奇宝宝参观一下风间仁的新住所，奈何还没有好好看几眼就被直接拉到了浴室。  
「先冲个澡吧，别感冒了。」虽然脸上还是没什么表情，但简单直白的关心方式还是能让花郎忘掉之前任何不快。  
看了看墙上的表指针不到7的位置，找着浴袍和毛巾的风间仁开始算着几点之前雨停的话能把花郎送回家。虽然被花郎知道了这个想法的话，绝对会又气到炸毛然后嚷着「风间我们打一架吧」之类的蠢话，但在风间仁无法保证这个住所安全的情况下还是不愿意冒一点险。  
既然这样又为什么要把他带回来啊。风间仁有些无奈的叹了一口气。  
每次都信誓旦旦的想着要切断联系，但每次又都输在了被那个人找到的时候。一句话也好，一个表情也好，或是单单只被叫一声「风间」，都无法让自己再装作视而不见听而不闻，没法再转开身，只有缴械投降。  
要这样到什么时候呢?等自己准备好和三岛一八做个了解，纷争一切都结束麽？但真的结束了的话自己这个曾经战争的“始作俑者”能被原谅而继续平凡的生活麽，风间仁并不知道。或者不这么久远，就连明天会怎么样，雨什么时候会停都不知道。  
风间仁只能一边把这些杂乱无用的想法赶出脑内，一边把花郎淋湿的衣服晾起来。  
还是老样子个性十足的衣装，风间仁笑了笑想起之前自己吐槽独特的时候，衣服的主人还一脸骄傲的告诉自己「当然了，这可是专门定做的」「花纹也是独一无二的」之类，就差就顺便介绍一下设计与搭配理念。不过当时的风间仁满脑子其实都是「这个花纹你是怎么刁难人家的啊」「可能是裁缝最后一单生意吧」之类。  
不过那也已经是两个月前的事情了。不知不觉已经过了那么长时间了麽，这么长时间没见也没怎么联系，也难怪花郎会沉不住气的来堵自己吧。  
手头的事告一段落后本想着要打开电脑把成堆的工作做一做的风间仁目光突然被地上的东西所吸引住。大概是刚才晾衣服时没注意从口袋里掉出来的吧。  
当花郎擦着头发从浴室出来的时候，莫名的感觉到了低气压。而低气压的中心则是坐在电脑前盯着黑屏出神的风间仁。  
「喂喂风间，你没事吧?」在花郎以为三岛财阀的首领终于被工作给累傻了的时候，这位首领大人又从皱眉盯着电脑的黑屏转而站起来皱眉盯着花郎越走越近。  
虽然两个人的身高差不多，但这奇妙的死亡凝视般的压迫感却越来越重。  
风间仁紧握的右手慢慢打开，躺在手心里的是一团使用过的绷带。  
「……你不是说，能够轻易解决的。」努力克制着某种情绪的样子。紧皱的眉头松开了些，很轻的声音，却再听不出任何语气。  
平常多话的人目光似乎有些躲闪，甚至没有第一时间想出该如何回答。  
的确是可以轻松解决的。如果不是为了拿到某样东西。如果不是对方有人躲起来趁机搞奇袭。如果当时天色能稍微亮一点。如果不是右边。  
「……只是意外而已，意外。」花郎左手随意的抓了抓头发，却没有看向风间仁。明明自己也知道「意外啊喂！只是个意外！」说这种理不直气也壮的话才是自己平常的样子。但，突然的做不来。为什么啊。  
「和我有关吧。」  
「……也不」花郎的话被打断了。  
「伤到哪里了?」出乎意料没有追究反而转移了话题。明明还是以往一样低沉的声音，但总有一种奇怪的感觉。  
拿来备用药箱的风间仁看着花郎撸起浴袍的袖子，右边的小臂外侧赫然有着一道刀伤。虽然已经没有流血，但也明显是最近几天受伤的样子。从伤口的长度看像是匕首一类所致。  
房间里又安静了下来。风间仁只是小心的给花郎换药，多余的什么都没说也没问。而往常咋咋呼呼即使受了点伤也炫耀着自己最后丰硕战绩的人此刻也异常的安静。直到包扎结束。  
「对不起。」  
「对不起。」  
两个人的眼神互相避开，但几乎同一时间所说出的同样的话。然后便陷入沉默。  
「……你的情报，落到我的手里总比落到别人手里要好吧。所以我啊，为了这件事和正巧来找事的几个人打了一架，虽然是解决了，但还是很逊的不小心伤到了手臂。我是因为之前跟你放大话现在却让你担心这件事而道歉。」短暂的安静被花郎打破。  
风间仁看不见从沙发上站起来的人低着头刻意隐藏的表情，但也知道，那绝对不是往常的笑容。  
花郎不知道自己为什么不能随意编造一个理由糊弄过去。  
也不知道为什么之前本该因为被欺骗而愤怒的人，自始至终都是一脸的担忧和难以言喻。  
不要，露出那样的表情啊混蛋。做错事情的，不是你啊。  
「为什么要道歉啊混蛋。这件事和你没关系吧风间，还是你觉得这样下去我会被解决，不要小看我啊你这家伙！」  
生气了。提高的声音，紧攥的拳头，以及突然抬起头看着自己脸上再无掩饰的表情。  
「我不是不相信你，但是」想要解释而被打断的人。  
不是不明白风间仁一直在担心的事情，也不是不知道越来越多来挑事的人的真正目的。一次次主动离开的人，每次都说着同样的话，或者有时也以为他能意会到。  
「不要找过来了。很危险。」声音平淡，说话的人却总紧皱着眉头，每次都是。久而久之就连像花郎这样神经大条的人也知道了这是个想把所有事情责任都揽在他一个人身上的笨蛋。  
嗯，但危险这种事从花郎做出决定的一开始就是知道的。也许比至今为止做过的任何事都要危险。但仍是跃跃欲试到处收集情报争取早日在这个“捉迷藏”的游戏中再次获得阶段性胜利。  
在这个混乱的世道中，誰都不知道明天会怎样，也并没有所谓最好的选择。但就算这样。  
「就算这样我也会再不断出现在你面前！」  
雨夜中的雷声般。只属于自己这个别扭情人的独特告白。和早先那句「你只可以输给我」一样，不需要说出的喜欢。  
「嗯。」即使忧虑也许不会消失。  
平常少有表情的人嘴角难得勾起浅弧。  
即使不知道三岛家的闹剧哪一秒会谢幕。  
「我知道了。」慢慢贴近后一个浅吻落在了花郎的额头。  
其实应该早就知道了的，只是一直在逃避吧。想把感情隐藏起来，来保护好唯一一个能让他担心的人。  
「那我就」前一秒还一脸赌气作对模样的人愣了一下，对突如其来拉近距离的人来不及反应。  
「抱以期待吧。」  
「……唔」落在薄唇的亲吻使花郎吞下了没来得及说出的回答。不过反正，已经不重要了。  
窗外的雨丝毫没有停下的势头，反而越下越大。就像积攒了许久的雨水和其他某样东西一起倾盆而出。难得会下起的大雨。  
就……这样吧。  
偶尔放纵一回。  
一个能让人丧失理智的亲吻。热切而温柔，无论是唇间柔软的轻触，还是对口腔中空气的吸允都像是诱人的罂粟一般让人上瘾。  
突入进来的舌扫荡着口腔的每个角落，把所有思绪带走，不甘带走，只残留着对映入眼眸中人刻骨的喜爱。  
花郎顺应本能的回应着这个亲吻。灵巧的舌顺势舔舐着对方的舌尖，两人的舌推搡着，交缠着，也不知不觉间勾起了欲望的火苗。  
不知何时，花郎浴袍的腰带已经被一只手轻轻的拽开。随着腰带的垂下，浴袍后的胴体多少暴露于空气中。白皙的胸膛，性感的大腿，以及两腿间的性器。  
被环着身体扑倒在沙发上的花郎，被压在身下的浴袍已经因为大幅的动作褪至肩膀以下，下身浴袍更大的开敞更是几乎一览无余，宛如无声的诱惑。  
骑坐在上面的风间仁的亲吻从花郎的嘴唇一路向下，柔软唇瓣的亲吻与轻咬滑过脖颈，锁骨，直至胸膛。所经的皮肤上留下淡淡的痕迹，无声的宣告着每一寸的所有权。  
「风……间」  
白皙的肌肤因为情欲而渐染上了淡淡的粉红色，轻微的喘息声变得粗重。当舌尖触到花郎的乳首时，风间仁能感觉到身下人明显的轻颤，但他并未因此而放过花郎。  
随着舔舐与轻允，乳首变得像小樱桃一样红润坚挺。风间仁留下一只手继续爱抚着花郎的身体，另一只手转而去套弄着花郎的下体，已经微微抬起头的性器在风间仁的手中变得更加粗大硬挺。  
在临近高潮前手上的动作停下了。突然停止的动作让花郎不自觉伸来手想要接近。风间仁似早就识破了花郎的意图一样按住了向下伸来的手。  
「别急，乖。」  
风间仁拉开了裤链，掏出了忍耐已久的性器，用手随意的套弄着，另一只手从花郎的身体移到嘴唇，手指似勾勒着唇型。很快会意的人微微张嘴，把手指含入口中，用舌舔舐。  
被唾液润湿后的手指直奔着身下小穴的入口。因为有唾液的润滑很容易的吞下了一根手指。手指在狭窄温热的甬道里摸索着，伴随着身下人的从喉咙滑出的轻哼，很快就加到了两根。  
在第三根的扩张后，甬道已经变得更加潮湿。被小穴紧咬的手指突然的脱出，身体的一股空虚感让花郎不自觉的扭动着腰肢，像是在邀请风间仁的进入。  
风间仁也没有再等，已经勃起的性器擦着入口长驱直入。  
紧致的小穴咬着进入的肉棒，甬道中被填满的感觉不断的刺激着花郎。  
「唔……啊，风间」抑制不住的喘息变得支离破碎，连声音中也多了一丝娇妩。  
肉棒一下下的抽插，每一下都像想顶在更深的地方。身体的碰撞声和水渍声交杂在一起，连空气也好像满是淫糜。  
「嗯啊，风，间，只有我一个，赤裸着，是不是太，狡猾了」  
「嗯」带着什么思考般意味深长的轻答。  
「那不如……你来帮我」压低身体，刻意停在耳边的喃语，温热的气息吹的花郎耳边，更像极了催情剂。轻喃的同时身下的律动也加快着，轻车熟路的被摸索到的G点被一次次的冲撞。  
平常趾高气扬的人，难得会露出的表情，连眼睛里都似乎泛着水光，解衬衫纽扣的手指也因为身下的撞击而轻微颤抖着，花郎用了不少的时间才勉强把风间仁的衬衫给扒了下来。  
「作为，奖励」喘息被狂热的吻堵了回去，只留下喉咙里的轻哼。亲吻的同时，身下的律动也很快将两个人带入高潮。  
温热的白色液体射到甬道的内壁上再从两人的交合处微微流出，而花郎的小腹上也沾染了达到高潮而释放出的白色液体。  
当两个人十指紧扣在一起时，花郎有一种实感，自己口中念着的人的确就在这里。牢牢的被抓住了呢。  
但夜，才刚刚开始。  
雨声被房间内的喘息声盖过，只留下窗外丝丝的银线在昭示着所剩无几的存在感。  
「这是通往未知方向的路。」  
「没关系，一起吧。」还是毫不犹豫。  
「我某种程度上可是恶人。」  
「我还是街头组织的boss呢，估计也不少招人记恨吧。」驴唇不对马嘴。  
「我之前可是想着雨停了送你回去的。」  
「反正我下次还会出现的。」桀骜不驯的笑容还是其他什么，都未曾改变。  
等雨停了，温暖的插曲就该结束了吧，回到那个充斥阴谋战争的世界。也许，就在下一秒也说不定。风间仁是这么认为的。  
但是啊，事情的发展不是每每都反爱出乎意料麽，就像本以为会放弃的人还是一次次的到来，本以为能狠心的人还是一次次的不舍。所以啊。就是这样。  
那场雨持续了一整夜，彻夜未停。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读到这里的你  
> 如果你能喜欢，我也会很高兴，更有写下去的动力


End file.
